Zawsze się liczysz
by Arianka
Summary: Parę słów dopowiedzenia do "The sign of three". Na cieplutko i optymistycznie.


Opowiadanie bezpośrednio związane z końcem odcinka **"The sign of three"**. Jest fluffiato i zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale miałam na fluff ochotę, zanim trzeci odcinek mnie zdołuje/pozostawi na dwa lata w niepewności wrednym cliffhangerem.

* * *

**Zawsze się liczysz**

Potrzeba było kilku tańców i przerwy na drinka, żeby John rozejrzał się po sali i zorientował, co mu się nie zgadza.

- Gdzie jest Sherlock? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi. - Mary, widziałaś go?

- Zdaje się, że chwilę temu brał płaszcz - odpowiedziała zamiast Mary Janine, która także zeszła na chwilę z parkietu. - Może wyszedł się przewietrzyć?

- Cholera - zaklął doktor, z rozmachem odstawiając niedopity kieliszek.

- Co?

- Sherlock nigdy nie wychodzi "przewietrzyć się" bez powodu - wyjaśnił. - Gdzie go poniosło? Przecież tak dobrze sobie radził.

- Może gdzieś tu się kręci? - spróbowała Mary. - Nie wiem, poszedł pogadać z Gregiem czy coś...

- Wątpię - odparł kwaśno John. - Bardziej prawdopodobne, że uznał swój obowiązek za spełniony i poszedł, zanim zdążył coś schrzanić. Widziałaś przecież, jak panikował.

Oczywiście, że Mary to dostrzegła, tak samo jak John. Oboje doskonale widzieli, jak Sherlock denerwuje się przed ślubem, o wiele bardziej niż oni. Powodów było wiele, a John domyślał się większości, jeśli nie wszystkich. Sherlock, chociaż bardziej otwarty i uważny na ludzi dookoła, nadal pozostawał Sherlockiem, a świadomość, że coś na ślubie Johna mogłoby pójść nie tak, kompletnie go rozstrajała. Tak samo jak i ślub. Chociaż detektyw dogadywał się z Mary bardzo dobrze i oswoił się z nową sytuacją, kiedy oprócz Johna Watsona dostawał w gratisie Mary Morstan, to tak czy inaczej bał się ślubu.

A teraz z niego zniknął.

- Dlaczego miałby pójść? - Janine była jawnie niezadowolona z sytuacji. - Przecież powiedział, że lubi tańczyć, więc dlaczego poszedł?

- Nie podoba mi się to. - John wysupłał z kieszeni telefon i wybrał numer. Po kilku wolnych sygnałach załączyła się poczta głosowa. - Sherlock, idioto nieszczęsny, odbieraj! - syknął bezradnie do komórki, ale Sherlock, gdziekolwiek był, nie usłyszał i nie przejął się.

- Coś nie tak? - Greg dołączył do grupki przy stole. - A gdzie Sherlock?

- No właśnie to jest nie tak - wyjaśniła Mary. - Ulotnił się gdzieś. Wziął płaszcz i wyszedł.

- Szlag. - Reakcja Grega była równie niewesoła jak Johna. Podobnie jak doktor, inspektor także w pierwszym odruchu sięgnął po telefon.

- Nie raczył odebrać - uprzedził starania John. Greg mimo to spróbował zadzwonić. Bezskutecznie.

- Więc może raczy odpisać - mruknął, pisząc szybkiego smsa. - John, Mary, wracajcie na parkiet. Nie przejmuj się, znajdę drania - dorzucił ciszej.

- To jest moje wesele, mój przyjaciel, który obiecał być i wyszedł bez słowa, więc pozwól, że będę się przejmować - żachnął się John.

Telefon Grega zawibrował. Jak na sygnał, wszyscy pochylili się nad ekranikiem.

_"Zajęty_", tylko tyle widniało w wiadomości. I brakowało podpisu. John i Greg spojrzeli po sobie; obaj pomyśleli o tym samym. To nie był bezpieczny wieczór.

- O, do diabła, dzisiaj? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Greg. Ponownie wybrał numer. - No odbierz... Na nic, nie odbiera - oświadczył niepotrzebnie i wystukał smsa z odpowiedzią.

_"Wracaj na wesele, niepokoisz nas"_

Odczekał chwilę, a gdy odpowiedź nie nadeszła, wysłał kolejną wiadomość.

_"Gdzie jesteś?"_

Tym razem Sherlock odpisał momentalnie.

_"Nieważne. SH"_

- Znajdę go - powtórzył Lestrade. - John, idę po niego i przyprowadzę z powrotem, choćby siłą.

John wyglądał, jakby chciał iść razem z nim, ale zrezygnował. Wszyscy dookoła mieli niestety rację, nie wypadało znikać z własnego wesela o dwudziestej drugiej.

- Greg, nawet jeśli on... - zaczął cicho doktor, ale inspektor nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

- Tak czy siak z nim tu wrócę - obiecał. - No, wracajcie na parkiet.

Lestrade sięgnął znów po telefon, ledwie wyszedł na zewnątrz, i wysłał kolejną wiadomość.

_"Jadę do ciebie i jestem już sam, więc powiedz, gdzie jesteś. Albo uruchomię wszystkie dostępne środki, a wiesz, że mogę"_

Długie wiadomości nigdy nie były jego ulubionymi, ale skoro Sherlock raczył je odczytywać i jeszcze odpowiadać... Tym razem także odpisał.

_"Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć"_

Inspektor przyspieszył kroku i wyszedł na ulicę. Chwilę później wsiadał już do taksówki.

- Baker Street 221 - rzucił kierowcy. - I proszę się pospieszyć, policja!

- Raczej podchmielony gość weselny - prychnął w odpowiedzi taksówkarz. W następnej chwili miał przed nosem służbową legitymację inspektora.

- Na weselu byłem cywilnie, w tej chwili pracuję - warknął Greg. - Baker Street 221, już!

Taksówkarz na szczęście uwierzył i nie zadając więcej pytań ruszył pod wskazany adres.

Nim dojechali, Greg zadzwonił do Johna i ponownie obiecał, że ściągnie Sherlocka na wesele. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że detektyw go nie okłamał. I że był w stanie nadającym się do wyjścia.

Na piętrze paliło się światło, więc była spora szansa, że Sherlock był w domu. Greg wbiegł na górę, jako że drzwi były otwarte. Prawie na ślepo wystukał wiadomość dla Johna, gotowy wysłać.

_ "Mam go"_

Sherlock siedział w fotelu i ostentacyjnie bawił się strzykawką. Był w samej koszuli, marynarka i płaszcz leżały rzucone na kanapie. Podwinięty lewy rękaw utwierdził Grega w przekonaniu, że przyjechał zbyt późno.

- Ile? - zapytał zrezygnowany. - I co?

- Niewiele - odparł detektyw bez cienia skruchy. - Żeby być szczerym, zdecydowanie zbyt mało.

- Zdecydowanie nie - warknął inspektor i wyrwał strzykawkę z drżących rąk Holmesa. - Gdzie reszta?

- Nie mam więcej. - Sherlock splótł dłonie, żeby przestały drżeć.

- Jasne, bo uwierzę - prychnął inspektor. Podniósł z kanapy marynarkę i znaczącym gestem wyciągnął ją w stronę Holmesa. - Nalot zrobię ci jutro, teraz się zbieraj.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz, Lestrade? - Sherlock poderwał się z fotela i jak burza wyminął Grega. Jego palce, znów rozplecione, drgały nerwowo. - Moje zdolności do interakcji socjalnych na dzisiaj zostały wyczerpane. Wracaj się bawić i daj mi...

- ...ćpać w spokoju? - dokończył szorstko Greg. - Nie w tym wcieleniu. Ubieraj się i chodź, wszyscy czekają.

Niby Lestrade nic takiego nie powiedział, a Sherlocka zamurowało. Zatrzymał się w przejściu do kuchni tak raptownie, że mało nie stracił równowagi.

- Czy ty naprawdę...

- Czy chcę, żebyś wrócił razem ze mną bawić się na weselu? - dopowiedział Lestrade. - Tak, chcę, bo napędziłeś wszystkim stracha. A Janine chyba sądzi, że obiecałeś jej tańce. - To ostatnie nie było do końca prawdą, ale inspektor uznał, że może nieco naciągnąć fakty.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł... Greg - wyrzucił z siebie Sherlock, cofając się w stronę sypialni. - Jestem...

- Co najwyżej nieco wstawiony - dorzucił inspektor, a potem dotarło do niego, co usłyszał. - Więc jednak pamiętasz moje imię!

- Czasami - przyznał Sherlock, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Greg miał wrażenie, że Holmes wyglądał na zakłopotanego. A już na pewno na zagubionego. Chyba rzeczywiście wyszedł z wesela w przekonaniu, że nie ma tam dla niego miejsca.

- Chodź, idziemy - ponaglił inspektor. Tego tylko brakowało, żeby Sherlock się rozkleił, bo takie wrażenie sprawiały jego błyszczące oczy.

Detektyw z nieobecną miną wziął marynarkę i ubrał się. Był już w płaszczu, gotowy do wyjścia, gdy odezwał się po chwili wahania.

- Możesz... umm... nie mówić Johnowi...

- Dzisiaj nie będę - obiecał Lestrade, domyślając się, o co chodzi. - Na razie załóżmy, że jesteś wstawiony. Tylko nie myśl, że ci to ujdzie płazem - przypomniał ostrzej.

- Ugh. - Sherlock skrzywił się, nie wiadomo, czy na obietnicę późniejszej awantury, czy sugestię alkoholu. Wrzucił jeszcze telefon do kieszeni i wyszedł za inspektorem.

xxx

Nie udało im się wrócić na wesele tak niepostrzeżenie, jak Sherlock by sobie życzył.

- Sherlock, Greg, gdzie wyście byli? - zawołała na ich widok pani Hudson. Jej podejrzenia musiał wzbudzić fakt, że detektyw nie zdążył się rozebrać.

Na temat płaszcza odbyli rozmowę z inspektorem. w taksówce Lestrade kilkukrotnie usiłował go przekonać, że w sierpniu nie potrzebuje ani płaszcza, ani szalika, ale Sherlock pozostał nieugięty. Tak jak zawinął się szczelnie w mieszkaniu, tak pozostał aż do tej pory. Niestety wyglądało na to, że jednak będzie musiał się rozebrać. Jedna warstwa ochronna mniej...

- ...mieliśmy coś do załatwienia - doleciało do Sherlocka wyjaśnienie Grega. Inspektor posłał mu przy tym spojrzenie mówiące mniej więcej tyle, że chociaż w tej chwili zataił, co się wydarzyło, to nie znaczyło to, że zamierzał zapomnieć.

Sherlock skinął mu nieznacznie głową w podziękowaniu i uśmiechnął się do pani Hudson. Pod jej czujnym spojrzeniem rozebrał się i rzucił płaszcz na najbliższe krzesło.

- Janine cię szukała, wiesz? - zagaiła starsza pani i matczynym gestem wyprostowała Sherlockowi marynarkę, nim zdążył uskoczyć. - Taka miła dziewczyna, i jak wy ładnie razem wyglądaliście dzisiaj! Będą śliczne zdjęcia! - rozczuliła się nad detektywem.

Sherlock odchrząknął i cofnął się, udając, że nie widzi rozbawionego spojrzenia Grega, który najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił.

W następnej chwili ktoś złapał go od tyłu za ramiona i okręcił, a Sherlock mało nie dostał zawału.

- Mary!

- No, znalazłeś się! - panna młoda uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie. - Gdzie cię poniosło?

- Umm...

- Skoro jak twierdzisz, jestem w ciąży, to nie omieszkam tego wykorzystać. Nie wolno mnie denerwować, wiesz? - Mary pogroziła mu żartobliwie palcem.

- No to się nie denerwuj - zasugerował Sherlock jadowitym tonem, ale przeczył mu mimowolny uśmiech.

- Ech, ty dzieciaku. - Mary musiała być już o jeden kieliszek zbyt swobodna, bo uściskała detektywa. Choć po prawdzie na trzeźwo też nie miała większych problemów.

Sherlock stał sztywno, nie mając pojęcia, co ma zrobić. Mimo paru miesięcy znajomości nadal nie do końca oswoił się z faktem, że Mary go lubi i w dodatku pozwala sobie na zachowania, na które dotąd dyspensę miała jedynie pani Hudson. I Mamusia, czy tego chciał, czy nie.

- Nazwałaś mnie dzieckiem - obruszył się dopiero, gdy panna młoda wypuściła go z uścisku.

- Sam się tak dzisiaj nazwałeś - usłyszał za plecami głos Johna. Sherlock obrócił się i poczuł badawczy wzrok przyjaciela, pod którym poczuł się nieswojo. - Dopiero z opóźnieniem dotarło do mnie, co miałeś na myśli.

- John...

- Nic się nie zmieniło, jasne? Będzie nadal tak, jak było tydzień czy miesiąc temu - oświadczył John.

- Pomijając fakt, że nie będziesz już nas katował serwetkami i tortami - mruknęła Mary. - Ale John ma rację, nic się nie zmienia, a my nadal "będziemy cię potrzebować" - nieudolnie usiłowała naśladować głęboki głos detektywa. - I dopiero co obiecywałeś, że będziesz - wypomniała mu bez wyrzutu, a potem poklepała go jeszcze przyjaźnie po ramieniu i odeszła.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - Teraz, gdy Mary zniknęła z zasięgu słuchu, John zrobił się poważniejszy.

- Mhm. - Sherlock czuł się słabo, ale powodem nie była jedynie mieszanka nerwów, alkoholu i narkotyków. Nie miał pojęcia, co się właśnie wydarzyło wokół niego, a nadmiar emocji był przytłaczający.

- Dlaczego uciekłeś? Co było tak trudnego, że uznałeś narkotyki za lepszą opcję? - zapytał cicho John, upewniwszy się przedtem, czy nie słucha ich nikt postronny.

- Powiedział ci. Obiecał dzisiaj nie mówić - westchnął rozczarowany detektyw. Zaczynało się robić niezręcznie...

- Kto, Greg? Nie rozmawiałem z nim - zaprzeczył doktor. - Widzę to, co podejrzewałem od samego początku. I bardzo, bardzo tego nie lubię.

- John, w takim razie ja pój... - Sherlock już cofnął się o krok, gotowy zabrać płaszcz i zniknąć weselnikom z oczu, gdy przyjaciel złapał go tymi swoimi niepozornymi, silnymi rękami.

- Stój, kretynie. Jak się domyślam, wyszedłeś stąd z przekonaniem, że jesteś tu zbędnym dodatkiem - powiedział John, a Sherlock doświadczył tego niemiłego wrażenia, kiedy to ktoś dedukował jego. Nigdy nie lubił być po tej stronie, a już zwłaszcza, gdy dedukujący trafiał w dziesiątkę. - Więc zacznę od tego, że byłeś dzisiaj fantastyczny. Wiem, że wszyscy, którzy cię znają, obawiali się twojej przemowy, ale sam widziałeś reakcję.

- Tja, płakali, świetnie.

- Płakali, bo się wzruszyli - podkreślił John. - To dobrze, myślałem, że już ci to dałem do zrozumienia. Nie masz się czego obawiać, chociaż jeśli pani Hudson uraczyła cię tym samym, co mnie, to wcale ci się nie dziwię - mruknął, a Sherlockowi przypomniały się znowu te wszystkie drobne komentarze starszej pani i zrobiło mu się lodowato. - Nie jestem w tym najlepszy...

-...jesteś...

- ...ale spróbuję bardziej łopatologicznie. Tylko tym razem słuchaj, bo jak ostatnio usiłowałem ci to wytłumaczyć, to mi zwiałeś nawet nie wiem kiedy. - John wypomniał mu ławeczkę. - Kiedy obiecywałeś dzisiaj, że zawsze będziesz dla nas, to wiesz, to działa w dwie strony. Też zawsze będziemy w pobliżu. My z Mary, Greg, pani Hudson... Jesteśmy zawsze dla ciebie, tak jak ty rzucasz wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, gdy nam coś grozi. Dlatego nie... - John urwał nagle. - Sherlock? Heeej, nie zawieszaj się!

Sherlock znów znalazł się w sytuacji, gdy nie miał pojęcia, co ma zrobić czy powiedzieć. John właśnie zdołał w skrócie wyartykułować wszystkie jego skryte obawy z ostatnich kilku miesięcy, po czym zapewnił, że są bezpodstawne. I zrobił to w taki sposób, że Sherlock był skłonny uwierzyć. To również było przytłaczające, ale w ten miły sposób, tak jak kot układający się na piersi. Gdy detektyw był mały, mieli w domu wielkiego kocura, który regularnie wchodził mu do łóżka i zwijał się w kłębek na pościeli. To było jedno z tych mętnych wspomnień, gdy Sherlock był jeszcze mały i nie zawsze udawało mu się zgonić zwierzaka. Kot unieruchamiał go pod kołdrą, ale był miły i ciepły. A potem przychodził Mycroft i zabierał kota, twierdząc, że to niedobrze, żeby zwierzak właził do łóżka...

- Sheeerlock?

Detektyw, wyrwany głęboko z Pałacu umysłu, zorientował się, że John zdążył się zaniepokoić jego milczeniem do tego stopnia, że chwycił go za nadgarstek i sprawdzał puls.

- Wszystko w porządku - zapewnił obojętnym tonem, spychając stare wspomnienia do odległego zakątka.

- Na pewno? W takim razie chodź na parkiet, bo ludzie zaczną się zastanawiać, o czym rozmawiamy - uśmiechnął się John, cytując wcześniejsze słowa Sherlocka.

- Z tobą? - Kąciki ust Sherlocka powędrowały w górę.

- O Boże, nie - roześmiał się doktor. - Niech to pozostanie słodką tajemnicą zasłon na Baker Street.

- O tak, zdecydowanie - zgodził się detektyw.

Janine pomachała do niego z parkietu. Sherlock uśmiechnął się z rezerwą, ale druhna wylawirowała z tańczącej grupki i podeszła.

- To co, zatańczysz w końcu? - zapytała. - Miałam okazję trochę poćwiczyć, może nie będziesz już tak narzekał.

- Z przyjemnością. - Janine była miła i wcale nie tańczyła tak źle, jak Sherlock usiłował jej wcześniej wmówić. Idąc z nią na parkiet, nie zauważył nawet, że John i Mary pokazują sobie uniesione w górę kciuki.

xxx

Pierwsze odczucia były gorsze niż po wieczorze kawalerskim, choć trzeba przyznać, że łóżko było zdecydowanie wygodniejsze. Słońce świecące perfidnie po oczach nie pomagało na łupanie w czaszce, a zapach perfum przyprawiał o mdłości. Jednym słowem: kac gigant.

Do Sherlocka z opóźnieniem dotarło, że to, co czuje, to damskie perfumy, w dodatku znajome. Choć światło było nieprzyjazne nawet przy zaciśniętych powiekach, otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się. Hotelowy pokój był jak wszystkie inne, ale już sam fakt jego obecności w nim nie pasował do wersji zdarzeń, która by go satysfakcjonowała, z tej prostej przyczyny, że zamierzał wrócić do domu na resztę nocy. Zdecydowanie bardziej niepokojąca była fioletowa sukienka rzucona na krzesło obok jego marynarki.

Właścicielka owej sukienki wychynęła z łazienki w szlafroku luźno narzuconym na koszulę nocną. Widząc, że Sherlock nie śpi, puściła do niego oczko.

- Więc jednak jesteś tradycjonalistą - zauważyła wesoło. Była w zdecydowanie lepszym stanie niż detektyw.

- Mmm? - To zdecydowanie nie był najlepszy moment na dedukcje, nawet te najprostsze.

- Świadek, druhna, pamiętasz? - podpowiedziała ze śmiechem Janine. - Tak jakoś nie trafiłeś w nocy do swojego pokoju.

- Mmm - jęknął w odpowiedzi Sherlock i wcisnął nos w poduszkę. Ostentacyjnie naciągnął kołdrę na głowę w desperackiej ucieczce przed światłem.

Janine musiała opacznie odczytać jego zachowanie, bo podeszła i poklepała go przyjaźnie w okolicach ramienia.

- Nie bój się, nic nie zaszło - zapewniła. - Tylko pomyliłeś łóżka, a mi się nie chciało szukać twojego pokoju.

Sherlock nie miał sił ani chęci, żeby wyjaśnić, że nie znalazłaby jego pokoju. Gdyby już miał się odezwać, kazałby jej się zamknąć, a to pewnie nie byłoby miłe, zważywszy na to, że dała mu spać w swoim łóżku.

- Heeej, panie detektyw? - Janine znów go szturchnęła i brutalnie ściągnęła część kołdry. - O dwunastej ma być śniadanie, masz pół godziny, żeby się ogarnąć.

- Nie idę - wymamrotał Sherlock w poduszkę.

- Idziesz, idziesz, John już pytał, czy żyjesz - uświadomiła go Janine. - Masz jeszcze pięć minut, zanim się nie przebiorę, potem łazienka jest obligatoryjnie twoja.

Sherlock niechętnie obrócił się tak, by spojrzeć na kobietę. W przeciwieństwie do niego nadal sprawiała wrażenie rozbawionej sytuacją.

- Możesz się, erm, nie chwalić głośno tymi swoimi tradycjami weselnymi? - zapytał trzeźwiej. - Pani Hudson nie da mi żyć, jak się zorientuje.

- Chyba za późno na to.

- Hmm?

- Po tym, jak flirtowałeś ze mną przez cały dzień na oczach stu osób? I tańczyłeś prawie do piątej? - wytknęła wesoło Janine.

- Wcale nie!

- Wcale tak. Przyznaję, podryw na morderstwa był osobliwy, ale po ostrzeżeniach Mary nie spodziewałam się takiego gentlemana - odparła Janine. - I wiesz co, kto wie, może kiedyś skorzystam z zaproszenia do zagadek, jak będziesz miał wolne miejsce - dorzuciła i zgarnąwszy sukienkę zniknęła w łazience.

Sherlock miał tylko szczerą nadzieję, że gdyby coś takiego miało dojść kiedyś do skutku, pani Hudson nigdy się o tym nie dowie.


End file.
